beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Launcher Grip
A Launcher Grip is an accessory that can be attached to the back of the Ripcord or String Launchers. They are used to make launching the Beyblade more accurately and easier. They can come in a variety of colors. (not including the wide variety of colors of ripcord/string launchers). Launcher Grip This is the basic Launcher Grip. This grip is the Metal Fusion equivalent to the Customize Grip from previous generations. While appearing to be similar in shape to the HMS Neo Customize Grip, the ambidextrous function is removed, possibly due to the different configuration required for the Beylauncher. The Launcher Grip can hold two types of launchers; firstly, it can hold the regular Ripcord Launcher, while it can also hold the String Launcher if the uppermost compartment is removed and inserted vertically. Alternatively, it is possible to insert the String Launcher in the Ripcord Launcher configuration, resulting in a pull which is 180°, as opposed to the conventional 90°, from the handle. The bottom part of the Launcher Grip can be removed and used as a Tool. The Launcher Grip can further be customized with the addition of accessories such as the Beypointer, Angle Compass, and Grip Rubbers. Three-Segment Launcher Grip This launcher can be seen as the "upgrade" to the original Launcher Grip. Unlike its predecessor, this launcher is ambidextrous (with String Launcher only). Plus, it can hold an extra set of accessories to amp up the competition. Also, this launcher uses a Beypoint Card rather than a Beypointer. Karabiner Grip The Karabiner Grip is not a "grip" in the traditional sense. It is nowhere as large as normal grips, and does not technically have a "handle" like grips usually do. It is essentially a loop that attaches to a Launcher, with three strings included that can be used to hold three Beyblades. It could add some stability that would otherwise not be possible without the Karabiner Grip. Digital Power Launcher The Digital Power Launchers feature a built-in Launcher, and hence do not require any attachments to operate. It is electronic, and therefore requires 2 x AAA batteries to power it. They come in two versions: Digital Power Launcher Pegasis Version, and Digital Power Launcher L- Drago Version. There is no difference between the two except for the color and stickers. Currently the largest Launcher for Metal Fusion available, the Digital Power Launcher features a built-in Beypointer, which is compatible with other stand-alone Beypointers. The Launcher also functions as an RPM counter: by changing the mode and then pulling the Ripcord, the strength of the launch can be measured. However, the internal apparatus which measures the RPM generated by the launch actually increases the friction inside the Launcher, and hence, decreases the overall power of the launch. An additional feature of the Digital Power Launcher is the ability to launch both Right and Left Spin Metal Fusion Beyblades. By changing the prongs attached to the Launcher and inserting the Ripcord into the alternative designated opening, one is able to launch in both Spin Directions. However, it is not possible to launch Right Spin Beyblades in Left Spin direction, and vice-versa. Note: The Ripcord included with the Digital Power Launcher is not compatible with any other Metal Fusion Launchers. Custom Grip The Custom Grip is as its name implies, a Hasbro-exclusive customizable Launcher Grip with an Angle Compass to make launching Beyblades more easier and efficiently. It resembles the Beyblade Launchers from the Plastic Generation in design. The Custom Grip includes a dagger-like part to take off if the Blader wishes to. Only Ripcord Launchers and Light Launchers V2 can be inserted in the Custom Grip. Unfortunately, the Angle Compass is only compatible with this grip and Takara Tomy's Three Segment Launcher Grip. Gallery LauncherGrip3.JPG|Black Launcher Grip connected to a blue Launcher images (bjsafnfsan).jpg|L Drago Digital Powered Launcher Bigbangpegasisdxset4.jpg|Silver, Three-Segment Launcher Grip mfbkarabinergripheatred.jpg|BB-112: Heat Red Karabiner Grip 09EFE8B55056900B10A5C06D5ACAABA5.jpg|Custom Grip packaging image.jpeg|Flame Sagittario Battle Pack with Launcher Grip Gingka vs Julian.png|The Three Segment Launcher Grip in the anime Launcher_grip_with_launcher.jpg|This launcher grip and launcher came with a battle pack. The ripchord is from a left-rotating launcher and is turned upside down. $T2eC16d,!)sE9swm,vZ1BRnC6Q)5)w~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqN,!pcE9eL(6PWlBPrvnkrZl!~~60_57 (1).JPG $T2eC16V,!ygE9s7HI7bNBSB!!0EWpg~~60_57.JPG|takara tomy wbba string launcher+3segment launcher launcher_1.jpg 21101136002210_827.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Accessories Category:Launcher Grip